In operation, a geographic server (hereinafter “geo-server”) receives input geographic information and provides output geographic information in response to the input geographic information. For example, a geo-server may receive addresses from an external computer system. The geo-server may translate those addresses to geographic coordinates, such as longitudes and latitudes, and output the geographic coordinates. This translation process is known as “geocoding”. Other information that may be provided by a geo-server may include travel distance, routes, and/or travel times between two locations.
Geo-servers often have slow response times. Network delays can compound these slow response times.